Feelings
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara acts like she hates Zuko, but what are the real feelings underneath all of that? Why does Zuko have such an effect on Katara? Songfic to 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne.


**I thought of this after listening to the song 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne, so here's **_**Feelings**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Hot**_**.**

**Katara's P.O.V.**

I was making dinner in the courtyard of The Western Air Temple while Haru and Toph went off to practice earthbending, The Duke and Teo were taking my father and Chit Sang on a tour of the temple, Sokka and Suki were somewhere in the temple-probably making out in some room somewhere- and Zuko and Aang were practicing firebending. Speaking of Zuko, can you keep a secret? Good. See, it's obvious that I don't trust Zuko. I mean, day by day I am seeing that maybe he isn't as bad as I think he is, but there's a small part of me that doesn't want to trut him again in fear that I will get hurt. When we were trapped in the Crystal Catacombs together, for those few minutes, Zuko seemed almost human. I almost used my Oasis Water in him. And he betrayed me. And the hurt from that is still in my heart. But there's something else in my heart that's..._attracted_...to Zuko. I mean, my own feelings aside, Zuko is pretty hot right? Any girl can see that. And sometimes, when he brushes his hand against mine or if we touch accidentally, it's like a jolt of electricity runs through my body. I don't even know _why _I feel like this. It's probably just hormones. Yeah hormones. That's why sometimes I just have the urge to lock Zuko somewhere and keep him to myself or push him into the nearest corner and kiss him.

_Oohhhhhh_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in_

_You can't get out_

"Hi, Katara," came Zuko's voice from behind me, "Is dinner ready?" I turned to reply with one of my usual snide, but the minute I saw him my words caught in my throat. Zuko walked in totally _shirtless_. And may I just say he looked ridiculously hot. I felt the heat rush to my face as I blushed. Zuko's chest and arms were muscular from years of firebending training and his black bangs were sticking to his forehead from sweat. A grin crossed Zuko's face.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

"Like the view?" he said. I cleared my throat and turned away.

"Don't flatter yourself," I retorted. I felt Zuko's presence closer behind me as he peered into the pot.

"Smells good," he said. He put a hand on the ground to support himself, then jolted in pain.

"Are you okay," I asked as he sat down and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "I just got a cramp in my arm while training."

"I can take care of it," I offered. Having a warrior for a brother meant I eventually learned how to take care of cramps, bruises, cuts, and I learned to not to try to get a fish hook out with another fish hook. I moved to sit next to Zuko and took his arm in my hands, trying to ignore the muscular feel of it beneath my finger tips. I pushed against what I learned were the pressure points ro relieve his cramp. A calm look crossed Zuko's face as he watched me.

"Feeling better?" I asked, trying to ignore the feeling of his gold eyes on me.

"Yeah," he said quietly, his eyes still on me, a weird look in them.

"Can you not stare at me like that?" I asked, continuing to work on his arm, although I secretly liked the fact he was staring at me. Zuko blinked as if not noticing he was staring at me.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. Zuko apologizing? That was something new. I didn't think he would ever apologize for anything.

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places _

_You never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again_

_Now you're in_

_You can't get out_

"Done," I said, returning to fixing dinner. Zuko flexed his arm.

"That's much better," he said, "Thanks." I just shrugged nonchalantly. Zuko still remained seated near me though and an uncomfortable silence fell over us. My face heated up as I felt him staring at me again. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. He was piratically staring a hole through my skull. I stood up, determined to take a walk and hope Zuko was gone by the time I returned.

_You make me so hot_

"I'm going for a walk," I said as I rushed away. Unfortunately, I walked away so fast I didn't notice a crack in the floor. I tripped on it and fell flat on my face.

_Smooth Katara, _I thought. How is it that Zuko has this effect on me?

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

Zuko got up and came over to me.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked, helping me into a sitting position.

"I think so," I said, brushing hair out of my eyes. That's when I felt some type of warm, thick liquid on my cheek. I withdrew my hand from my face and saw blood on it.

"Aw man," I said, "I cut my cheek." Zuko reached out a hand to wipe away the blood from my cheek and my breath caught in my throat at his touch.

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

"I-I'm fine," I said in a quiet voice. Zuko looked from my cheek to my eyes and I found myself trapped in his golden gaze. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He was so close that I could feel his breath brush my face. I was hoping he couldn't notice how red my face was turning, but I doubted that. Then Zuko leaned forward and captured my lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

Zuko wrapped one hand around my waist as he deepened the kiss. My eyes fluttered shut as I melted into it. I knew this was wrong. I shouldn't be kissing Zuko. But right now my brain felt as if it was turned to goo. All I could think of was the feeling of Zuko's soft lips moving against mine and my heart hammering in my chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Hold me_

_Love me_

_Don't ever go_

_Yeah_

Okay, there was no denying it now, I was definitely falling for Zuko. And hard too. Not that want to admit it, but it's true. Weird, how destiny could turn out. If someone told me four weeks ago that I would kiss the prince of the Fire Nation and enjoy it, I would suggest they seek serious mental help. Yet here I was, kissing Zuko and trust me, I was enjoying it. Alot. Maybe Zuko won't hurt me again. He's been with us for about two weeks and hasn't made any type of move that looked like he was going to betray us or try to capture Aang. Maybe it was time for me to accept that Zuko really meant it this time when he said he changed.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

Maybe, for once, I should just stop thinking so much an enjoy this kiss.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

**There's the end of **_**Feelings**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
